Emotional Supercharge Version 2 Remastered
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: First version of Emotional Supercharge didn't go quite as planned so, here's version two of the mini story series. Join 15 year old Savannah Navarro and her emotions on the journey of her extraordinary everyday life.
1. Costume Shopping Part One

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. It seems as though Emotional Supercharge is going great as it is and now, I'm going to have to redo it, since it didn't come out the way that I have wanted it to so, here's the second version of it.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Saban and now Hasbro. I don't own Inside Out either. It belongs to Pixar but I do own my OCs for each fandom.**

 **Costume Shopping**

 **Genres: Family/ Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Characters: [Kendall Morgan, OC] Sadness, Fear**

 **Summary: It's a few days before Halloween and both of the lovers Savannah and Kendall decide to go costume shopping for the whole team. As they are picking out costumes, something dark arrives into Savannah's shadow and causes a very bad memory to come back. (Cute fluff)**

 **Rated: K+-T**

A young girl was riding her Dino Cycle, along with her friends, who were Power Rangers, just like her. She was the leader of her own team.

Her name was Savannah. Savannah Sierra Navarro.

What exactly made the girl very special was because she had a very special bond with her best friend and lover, Kendall Morgan. Not only did that bond make them special but, Savannah also had autism and very special emotions that made sure that the young teen girl was happy.

"Alright, emotions. Today, it's just a normal and exciting day for Savannah. Halloween is just around the corner and we haven't even gotten costumes yet. So, let's make this a great day for Savannah and not ruin it with any rubbish." Joy said as the other four emotions were coming in and over to the console.

Up above them, in separate panels, the emotions' moms and the fusion emotions were coming in and sitting down at their stations.

The emotions watched as Savannah and her friends were now pulling into the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo parking lot.

Savannah smiled and sighed in relief.

Righteousness, the half red half yellow emotion that was in charge of Savannah's commanding voice and Hero Island, one of Savannah's personalities began to take control.

"Alright, girls. Time to get off now." Savannah said, ready to embrace the day with confidence and pride.

"That was a great ride." The blonde haired girl that was wearing a light pink purple t-shirt and blue jeans said. Her eyes were blue and she was skinny.

That was Cecilia, the Maiasaura Wisteria Lavender Ranger.

"I know, right? We all were together." The brunette haired girl that was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black pants said. Her eyes were Hazel blue and she was also bulky.

That was Daisy, the Spinosaurus Talon Blue Ranger.

When Savannah heard that, she sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Savannah?" A black with a stripe of purple haired girl that was wearing an indigo blue t-shirt and black pants said. Her eyes were brown and she was also skinny.

That was Lavender, the Carnotaurus Indigo Ranger.

The four girls got off of their Dino Cycles and began to crowd around Savannah.

Meanwhile...

Tyler and the others were in the Dino Bite Café.

It was a quarter till noon and Tyler was getting worried about his sister.

Sir Ivan, the brave and noble Knight of Zandar was just about done with his shift when he saw Tyler looking around the room, worried and concerned.

"Sir Tyler, what seems to be ailing you?" He asked as he put his arm around the Red T-Rex Ranger.

Tyler sighed.

"Savannah isn't here yet. Have you seen her any today at all, Ivan?" Tyler said as he looked at him.

Sir Ivan sighed.

"Not yet, I'm afraid but maybe Riley should go down to the Base." Sir Ivan said, giving a suggestion to Tyler.

Tyler then looked at Riley and Riley looked back at Tyler.

"It's no problem at all, Tyler. You stay here." Riley said as he gave Tyler the notepad and then, began to walk to the back room that led to the Base.

When Riley got there, he saw Kendall talking to Zenowing.

"Ms. Morgan?" Riley said, now trying to get her attention.

Kendall and Zenowing looked at each other before turning their attention towards Riley.

"Riley, it's good to see you. How is everything going for you?" Zenowing said as he looked at the young boy.

Both of them were really good together as friends. Especially when it came to finding a solution.

"Everything's going great, Zenowing. Our team is strong and everyone's getting along so very well." Riley said as he looked at the majestic bird that was actually the Silver Titanosaurus Ranger and Kendall.

Kendall looked at Zenowing and then looked at Riley.

"Riley, why are you acting so strange? What's going on?" Kendall asked, with suspicion.

"Savannah isn't here yet, Ms. Morgan. Her absence is now affecting the whole team." Riley said, with concern in his voice.

Kendall then looked around the room, at the door that was near the secret entrance to the Base.

The slide didn't show no sign of anyone sliding down it to enter the Base.

Just then, Kendall's Dino Com began to make a sound, meaning that someone was making a call.

Kendall pressed a button in the middle and a visual of Daisy, Cecelia and Rose showed up.

"Girls, what's going on? Why are you calling me?" Kendall asked, with suspicion and concern in her voice.

Then, Lavender showed up in the visual call.

"Ms. Morgan, something wrong is going on with your girlfriend Savannah." Lavender said as she was sharing the call with Cecelia, Rose and Daisy.

Kendall gasped.

"Savannah...Oh my goodness...Is she okay?" Kendall asked, with urgency and concern in her voice.

"She's not responding to any of us. She's just sitting, looking at the ground. You guys need to help her." Daisy said as she was now taking control.

Kendall then gave Riley a silent nod and he went back up to the Café to go get the others.

"Where are you all at, Daisy?" Kendall asked as she was trying to keep calm.

"We're in the Dinosaur Zoo parking lot." Daisy said, revealing their location.

"We were just about to head towards the building's entrance when Savannah began to do like this." Cecelia said as she took control.

"I see. Riley's going to get the others now and we'll be on our way out there. Tell Savannah not to worry." Kendall said as she was now about to hang up.

"We will. Bye." Lavender said.

"Bye." Kendall said and now, both of them were hanging up.

Just after Kendall hung up with Lavender, Riley came back into the Base with the whole gang.

"Lady Morgan, we came as soon as Sir Riley told us." Sir Ivan said, with urgency.

"What's going on, Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked, with her arms crossed.

She wasn't in the mood for anything foolish right now.

Kendall sighed as she looked at the door.

"I... I have to go." Kendall said as she now went over to the crystal bed that had her Energem charging on it.

She reached out her hand and the Purple Energem came to her. She placed the Energem around her neck and was now walking over to the door.

The door slid open and she now went through it.

After she went through it, the door began to slide close.

Just after the door slid close, Riley and Tyler sighed.

"There's no need to feel so bad, Riley and Tyler. You two can still help Savannah out, as well as the others." Zenowing said as Riley and Tyler looked at each other.

Koda scratched his head, sheepishly.

"I confused. How we help Savannah?" Koda asked as everyone who was left began to think.

Just then, Riley's eyes widened. He had a brilliant idea.

"We can all go to the Café and wait for Ms. Morgan to return with Savannah. What do you guys think?" Riley said, sharing his brilliant idea.

"It a wonderful idea, Riley. I like it." Koda said as he began to hug and kiss his partner.

Riley blushed.

Tyler nodded his head.

"I agree with Koda on your idea, Riley. What do you think, Shelby?" Tyler said as he was now looking from Riley to Shelby.

"Huh? Oh...um... Yeah. I think that it's a great idea." Shelby said as she was blushing at Tyler.

"It's settled then, comrades. We head back up to the Café and wait for Lady Morgan to arrive with Lady Savannah." Sir Ivan said as he looked around the group.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Tyler said as he sighed in relief and began to lead the others back up to the Café.

Just after Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Sir Ivan and Chase left to go back up to the Café, it was now Riley and Zenowing who were left.

Zenowing came over to Riley and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Riley instantly pulled out of the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong, Riley?" Zenowing asked, now a little bit concerned.

"No. No you didn't, Zenowing. It's... It's just that... I... I'm in love with Koda. He...He needs me and I'm going to be there for him." Riley said, nervous and hesitating.

"I understand, Riley and I'm sorry for overstepping some boundaries here but, maybe we can become friends. How does that sound?" Zenowing said, apologizing for what he did a while ago.

Riley looked at Zenowing and smiled.

"That sounds great, Zenowing. Well, I'm going to go now. I'll talk with you later." Riley said as he unwrapped from the hug that Zenowing gave him and was now heading back to the Café.

After Zenowing waved goodbye and watched Riley leave, he now began to stand alone by himself in the Base.

 _I hope that everything goes alright with Kendall's situation with Savannah. I don't like seeing Savannah so upset. Something MUST be interfering with her emotions but, WHAT is it?_ Zenowing said to himself as he began to wonder how the other situation was going with Kendall and Savannah.

 **(Hmm. A lot seems to be going on and so many mixed emotions. What has already gotten Savannah to be so blue? Well, stay tuned if you want to know.)**


	2. Costume Shopping Part Two

Inside Savannah's mind, all of the emotions that were actually working stopped what they were currently doing and now were looking at the screen, which was dark blue.

All of them gasped.

"No...No...No...No...No! This can't be happening! I've calculated all of the possibilities but all my life, I have never seen anything like this. Except for that tragic day." Fear said as he was worried and concerned about the darkness.

Joy and Sadness looked at the screen with wonder.

"I couldn't have done this, couldn't I?" Sadness asked, worried as she looked at the screen and then at Joy.

Joy kissed her and smiled.

"Nope. In fact, you haven't even done anything to make this happen, Sadness so don't worry and stress." Joy said as she gave the blue emotion a quick kiss and then began to massage Sadness's shoulders.

Meanwhile, up on the second panel, Despair stepped away from the console and her dark blue hands had began to shake.

All she did was press a button and now, Savannah was paying the price for what she had put the young girl through on that tragic day when the girl's grandmother got electrocuted by Fury.

If it wasn't for her grandmother who put herself in front of them, the young girl wouldn't have been alive today.

Now, there was a much bigger problem.

Since the death of her Mom, Savannah's Mom went into a state of depression and, in addition to that, there was a very heavy burden weighing on her heart.

It was her Energem, the Magenta Pink Styracosaurus Energem.

If Savannah's Mom didn't infuse her spirit with her Mom's spirit, soon, the bond to the Energem would begin to break and she would lose something very much greater. Her courage to fight onward and upward.

"Oh no. What have I done to hurt Savannah this much?" Despair said as the silence continued on.

Savannah was still looking at the ground, in silence.

Cecilia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender were talking amongst themselves when they heard a loud VROOM VROOM coming in from the back of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo parking lot.

"What was that, girls?" Daisy asked as her eyes began to take a glance around the parking lot.

"I'm not sure. It's coming from the road and is now entering through the dark shadows of the back parking lot." Lavender said as she was looking for the source of the sound.

Just as Rose was about to say something, a loud VROOM VROOM sound took over.

Cecilia held a hand up for silence and then began to scan the parking lot for the sound.

"Listen here, unknown sound, we own this parking lot. The best thing you can do as of right now is..." Cecilia began to say as the sound was now coming closer.

Just then, they saw a Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger come riding on her Dino Cycle into the scene.

As Savannah's gaze was still on the ground, she could hear the sound of loud vrooming coming from a certain type of motorcycle that she could remember when she first became a Ranger.

"Everyone, we all know who that loud motorcycle sound belongs to." A dark yellow emotion said as they looked at the screen.

Her eyes were brown just like her hair and her skin was a dark yellow. She was wearing a yellow dress that had gold stars on it.

It was Joy's mother. Ecstasy.

"That's Kendall Morgan who's coming in, Joy." Sadness said as she made Savannah look up and around, a little bit and as the young girl was looking around, a blue memory orb came rolling into headquarters.

Joy looked at Sadness and smiled.

"I know you're excited, Sadness." Joy said as she began to take control, causing Savannah to smile a little bit.

As Savannah was putting in effort to smile, a yellow memory orb came rolling into headquarters.

"Kendall has been our best friend ever since Savannah was five years old." Sadness said as she remembered that day when the young girl met the young scientist.

Both of them became best friends and now, there was something that was pulling the two even closer to each other and it was the love that Savannah and Kendall have for each other.

"But, why is Kendall in her Power Ranger costume?" Fear asked, worried as the sound was now right beside the young girl who was sitting on the Dino Cycle and looking down at the ground.

Joy looked at the screen and sighed.

"I don't know, Fear but, I'm afraid that we're about to find out." Joy said as she gulped nervously.

Sadness began to hold Joy's hand.

"It's okay, Joy. I'm right here for you. I love you." Sadness said, in a comforting and reassuring voice as the sound stopped and now, the motorcycle was parked.

Joy looked at Sadness and smiled.

"Aww. I love you too, Sadness and I'm right here for you. I'm not going to leave you." Joy said, in the same voice that the blue emotion have gave her.

 **(Now, we know the evolved form of the five basic emotions but it's as if they can adapt and act like their sons and daughters. Ecstasy is Joy's mom and Despair's Sadness's mom. Please stay tuned and don't forget to review.)**


	3. Costume Shopping Part Three

Just after the Dino Cycle parked itself and the Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger got off of it, the Dino Cycle split into two different zords that formed it. A yellow looking raptor zord and some sort of small black dino zord.

The Purple Ranger walked over to where the four Ranger girls were, who were all standing near the distraught and sad girl.

"Hello, ladies." The Purple Ranger said as she was addressing the four friends.

Cecilia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at the Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger that was before them.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan." Lavender said, with an outstretched hand.

Just then, Kendall's eyes went wide.

Inside Kendall's mind...

Sadness Morgan was sitting in the middle of the console with Joy Morgan sitting on one side of her while Anger Morgan sat on the other side, right beside Disgust Morgan.

Fear Morgan was sitting on the other side beside Joy Morgan.

Each of the emotions had Kendall's features. Her eyes, her hair and they also each had on some sort of purple clothing.

It was silent for a while as the emotions were watching Lavender hold out her extended hand.

They then looked at each other.

"Are you all getting this?" Sadness, the emotion that was in charge asked.

"Yep." Joy Morgan said as she looked at Sadness Morgan.

"I'm having second thoughts about what's going on right now." Fear Morgan said as her hands were trembling.

"Something is definitely wrong here. Savannah's friends haven't acted like this before." Disgust Morgan said as she was keeping an eye on the situation.

"Should we ask them?" Anger Morgan asked, with intrigue.

The screen showed them the worried looks on each of the young girl rangers' faces.

"We should but let's probe lightly." Sadness Morgan said as she continued looking at the screen.

The other four emotions began to start working, typing what Kendall should say.

"So, girls. How have you been doing?" Kendall said, with a smile on her face.

A yellow memory orb came rolling into headquarters but it was also green.

You could say that it's an emotion combination but it's what's known as a fusion.

The memory orb that Joy Morgan and Disgust Morgan had created together was called Intrigue.

It rolled into another tube which took the memory over to where the core memories were.

Just after it rolled to the core memories, the five emotions looked away from the screen for just a moment and all of them were now looking at the new core memory orb that was just waiting to be picked up and put into the core memory holder.

Joy Morgan looked at Disgust Morgan.

"Let's go put our new memory orb in the core memory holder." Joy Morgan said, excitedly as she was now just about to get up from where she was sitting at.

"Together?" Disgust Morgan said, with an eyebrow raised.

Joy chuckled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we have worked together to create that memory?" Joy said as she was getting up from her seat and walking over to where Disgust Morgan was sitting at.

Just when she got over there, she tapped Disgust Morgan on her shoulder.

Disgust Morgan turned towards Joy.

Joy held her hand out to Disgust Morgan and Disgust began to get up out of her seat and was now walking over to where the core memories were.

When they got there, they saw what was now a half yellow half green memory orb staying still, feeling as if it was about to roll away.

Joy Morgan looked at Disgust Morgan, with an excited yet creepy smile on her face.

"Are you ready to lift this heavy core memory orb with me?" Joy Morgan asked as she was trying to lift the heavy core memory orb by herself but she was failing to pick it up.

It was very strong.

"Yes I am ready but we don't need to keep Savannah waiting for much longer. She could have a bad panic attack or better yet, something much worse." Disgust Morgan said, worried and concerned.

"On the count of three. One..." Joy Morgan began to say as she was now placing both of her hands onto the newly created core memory.

"Two..." Disgust Morgan began to say as she was now doing the same thing that Joy was doing, bending down and placing both of her hands onto the memory orb.

"Three!" Joy Morgan and Disgust Morgan said together as they were now lifting the heavy core memory orb, being careful and making sure that no harm came to it.

They began to carry it over to the empty core memory holder slot was.

When they got over to it, Joy Morgan looked at Disgust Morgan, with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" Joy Morgan asked.

Disgust Morgan looked at Joy Morgan, with a confident smile on her face.

"Ready, Joy." Disgust Morgan said, with confidence in her voice.

"Good. Let's go!" Joy Morgan said, with excitement and stamina.

The two lifted the heavy core memory orb and placed it into the core memory holder.

After they did that, they looked at each other and began to embrace.

As they were hugging each other, something began to happen.

A white-yellow line began to form from the half yellow half green core memory orb that was in the holder and now, the line began to move out into the Mind World.

Disgust Morgan stopped hugging Joy for just a minute and looked at the core memory that now had a place in the holder.

She then looked at the line that was leading out into the Mind World and she looked back at Joy.

"Come on, Joy! We don't want to miss the new creation of a new personality. Kendall has worked so hard to make this all possible." Disgust Morgan said as she looked at Joy and began to hold out her hand to the yellow emotion.

Joy Morgan smiled and began to hold Disgust's hand.

The two now began to walk over to the window that overlooked each and every single personality island below.

Kendall's and Savannah's personality islands were quite similar to each other but were very different.

Kendall's personality islands were Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Honesty Island, Science Island, Hero Island and Care Island.

Savannah's personality islands were quite the same like Kendall's were but she had a lot more.

Hers were Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Honesty Island, Science Island, Hero Island and of course Creative Novelty Writing Island.

Savannah's emotions were working very hard so that Savannah could get another personality island in but nothing hasn't occurred for the past several days so, they're hoping that today would be the day to make a new core memory.

When a new core memory is made, it powers up a personality island suchlike Friendship Island, for example.

Savannah met Kendall when she was five and Kendall met Savannah when she was eleven years old.

When they became best friends, a core memory was made of the two together and it powered up Friendship Island.

That day, Joy Morgan and Joy Navarro were in control.

Anyways...

After the white-yellow line touched the edge part between Honesty Island and Family Island, which was at the end, a new personality island began to appear between the two.

This personality island had a building, which looked like some sort of police department except that it had a magnifying glass over it and another building that had a question mark above it.

It was an interrogation office.

Over the question mark, there was a detective's hat.

Disgust Morgan and Joy Morgan chuckled and hugged each other again.

"I'm so proud of you, Disgust." Joy Morgan said, with a proud smile on her face.

Disgust blushed.

"Me too. I mean...I'm so proud of you too, Joy." Disgust said, nervously and was blushing darkly.

Joy Morgan smiled and gave Disgust a kiss on her green cheeks that were now pink-red.

They held each other's hand and were now walking back over to where they sat at, at the console.

Meanwhile...

Lavender looked at Kendall, with a worried look upon her face.

Kendall placed a gloved hand on Lavender's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Kendall asked, with sympathy and intrigue in her voice.

"Well... Savannah won't talk to us." Daisy said, hesitating and nervous as she was now scratching the back of her head, sheepishly.

Kendall gasped.

"This isn't like Savannah to be acting like this." Disgust Morgan said as she looked from the screen to Sadness Morgan.

"We have to talk to her. She must be so upset." Joy Morgan said as she looked at Sadness.

"Or she might be having a very bad panic attack. It's too late to help her, is it? Oh dear...My nerves are shocked." Fear Morgan said, worried.

"It's not too late to help her, Fear. Anger, are you ready to make a combination with me?" Joy Morgan said as she stood up from her seat and was now looking at Anger.

Anger turned in her chair to look at Joy.

"I'm ready, Joy. Let's do this!" Anger Morgan said, with a confident smile on her face.

Joy Morgan looked at her with the same look upon her face and now, the both of them began to work together.

Kendall took Lavender's hand in hers.

"Show me to Savannah." Kendall said, with firmness and command in her voice.

Lavender nodded her head yes, in response.

"Right away, Ms. Morgan." Lavender said as she nodded her head for Cecilia, Rose and Daisy to follow.

The three girls followed Kendall and Lavender over to where Savannah was, who was now sitting on the parking spot.

Her Dino Cycle had split up and now the two dino zords were riding around the almost empty parking lot.

Cecilia, Rose, Daisy, Lavender, along with Kendall Morgan, who was in her Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger suit walked over to where the unresponsive sad girl was.

"So, who's going to go first?" Kendall asked as she looked between the four girls and at Savannah, her best friend and lover.

Cecilia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other and then all agreed to look at Kendall.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Kendall asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Because we trust you with Savannah, Ms. Morgan." Daisy said, with a reassuring smile.

"That's right. You love Savannah so much that you hate seeing her upset." Lavender said, in a Gothic voice.

Kendall let go of Lavender's hand and looked at the four girls.

"Go help Savannah. She needs you." Rose said as she looked at Kendall and nodded.

"Rose is right, Ms. Morgan. Savannah needs you now, more than ever. Go to her. Save her. You two were made for each other and we support that." Cecilia said as she now gave Kendall a thumbs up.

Kendall gave Cecilia the same mutual respect back and was now walking over to Savannah's side.

After she arrived there, she placed her gloved hand onto Savannah's shoulder and tried to look into the young girl's brown eyes, in which she admired.

"Savannah?" Kendall said as she tapped Savannah on her shoulder, hoping that it would get her best friend and lover to respond.

 **(A lot has gone on here since chapters one and two. Savannah was fine in the beginning of chapter one but now, she's so upset that she can't talk or look up. There's a lot of differences between Savannah and Kendall's emotions. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.)**


	4. Costume Shopping Part Four

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello to all who are still tuning in. You guys have really liked this story so far and I'll be continuing this story for you all.**

 **Anyways, things are going to get complicated in the story so be aware of that.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _~Flashback~_

 _She placed her gloved hand onto Savannah's shoulder and tried to look into the young girl's brown eyes, in which she admired._

 _"Savannah?" Kendall said as she tapped Savannah on her shoulder, hoping that it would get her best friend and lover to respond._

 _~End Flashback ~_

 _Savannah._ Kendall's concerned voice rang out through headquarters as the Purple Ranger was trying to get the young girl's attention.

Terror, Fear's mom looked at the original five emotions that were below them.

"Mom, what is it?" Fear replied as he looked nervously up at his mother.

"What should I do? I don't want Savannah to be terribly scared." Terror asked as Savannah was beginning to look up and over at Kendall, who was in Ranger form.

"Well, Mom...Maybe you should let Joy and Sadness help out. We're Team Happy, after all." Fear said, with a reassuring smile on his face.

Terror looked at the yellow emotion and the blue emotion that were standing near Fear at the console.

Joy had a smile on her face as she looked at Terror.

"Hi there. Terror, is it?" She said as she looked at the dark purple emotion.

"Y-Y...Yes." Terror said, hesitating with every word.

"It's going to be okay. Sadness and I are going to get Savannah back to being happy. Right, Sadness?" Joy said as she was now looking from Terror to Sadness.

She saw Sadness at the console, about to take control.

"Sadness, what are you doing?" Joy asked, worried as she saw the blue emotion standing in the middle, where she was supposed to be.

"Savannah needs me now. Something's bothering her and I have to help her." Sadness said as she was giving her reason for being in the middle, where Joy was supposed to be standing at.

Joy smiled and began to hug Sadness.

"Don't worry, Sadness. I'll be right here with you as you help Savannah. Now, go ahead and do what you're meant to do." Joy said, reassuringly as she now pulled out of the hug and began to hold Sadness's hand.

Sadness looked at Joy and began to place both of her hands on the console, causing it to light up and turn blue.

There were tears now forming in Savannah's brown eyes and the young girl sighed.

"Hi, Kendall." Savannah said as she looked at the Purple Ranger and sighed, now taking a quick glance back at the ground.

A blue memory orb ball came rolling into headquarters.

The Purple Ranger kneeled down beside the young girl and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Aw, Savannah. Please don't feel sad. I'm here now for you and I'm not going to leave you alone by yourself anymore. I promise that I'll be right here, by your side." Kendall said, with sympathy and love in her eyes as she gave Savannah a comforting hug.

Sadness looked at Joy.

"Let's help Savannah. Together." Sadness said as she looked into Joy's blue eyes.

Joy looked into Sadness's blue eyes and saw a spark.

"Together it is, Sadness." Joy said, with a reassuring smile on her face as Sadness and her began to get to work.

This caused Savannah to lighten up as Kendall and her silently hugged.

As the two were hugging each other, Lavender saw something in the midst of Savannah's shadow.

The shadow that was in Savannah's shadow looked like the Ghost of Christmas Future Yet to Come.

His bony arms and his bony hands were peaking on the sides of the black cloak that the skeletal ghost was wearing.

When Lavender glared into the skeletal ghost's eyes for so long, the eyes of the skeleton began to radiate a red glow and now, Lavender fell onto the ground.

Cecilia and Daisy helped her up.

"Lavender, are you okay?" Cecilia began to ask as they were helping her stand.

"What happened, Lavender?" Rose asked as Lavender now began to stand on her own.

Lavender looked at her friends before she looked back at Savannah's shadow.

When she looked back at Savannah's shadow, she saw the dark skeleton ghost disappear into Savannah's body.

 _Oh no. Savannah's in danger now. What should I do?_ Lavender asked herself as she looked at Savannah's shadow that was back to its regular size and at Savannah, who was now holding Savannah's hand.

Meanwhile…

As the emotions inside Savannah's mind were beginning to wait on something to happen, an alarm rang out.

There was blaring red and blue lights.

"Everyone, look outside. Some sort of black cloud is appearing and is now beginning to spread towards headquarters." Righteousness said as she looked outside the window that was overlooking the Mind World below.

Sadness looked at Joy, worried.

"What is it, Sadness?" Joy asked, with concern for her girlfriend.

"Joy, you don't think that the Ghost of Christmas Future's brother Reaper got in, do you?" Sadness said as she looked at Joy, worried and afraid if she was going to let go.

Joy gripped onto her hand.

"I hope not, Sadness." Joy said as she looked at her before looking up at her mother Ecstasy.

"It's a nonhuman entity. But, how could it have gotten in?" Ecstasy said as she was now beginning to wonder.

"Well, if you don't anything about Reaper, then you should know by now that he can take control of anyone's soul and mind." Terror said, remembering that time when Savannah watched Disney's A Christmas Carol.

Just then, Sadness saw the black cloud now cover overhead headquarters.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Sadness said, concerned as she looked between the window and the screen.

Just after Savannah hugged Kendall, her eyes were now wide, with fright.

Kendall got up and placed her hands on Savannah's shoulders.

"Hey. What's wrong, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she looked at her frightened girlfriend.

Savannah's frantic brown eyes looked from Kendall to the shadow that had reappeared.

She saw that the bony finger was now being pointed right at her and her Emerald Green Energem.

Savannah's terrorized and frantic eyes looked right back at Kendall.

A dark purple memory orb came rolling into headquarters. It was the memory of Savannah seeing what looked like the Ghost of Christmas Future Yet To Come.

The black cloud that was over headquarters was now beginning to dissipate and disappear.

Every emotion cheered.

"We're not doomed! We're not doomed!" Sadness said as she began to hug Joy.

Joy chuckled.

"I know, Sadness. Isn't that great?" Joy said as she gave Sadness a hug and a kiss.

"Yeah but, what if he comes back?" Sadness asked, a little bit concerned.

Joy placed a reassuring arm around the blue emotion.

"Don't worry though, Sadness. If he does come back, we'll be ready for him. Now, we know what Savannah's up against. We can help Savannah get ready for the upcoming attack." Righteousness said as she looked down at the five original emotions.

Righteousness then looked down at Terror.

"Thank you, Terror for saving Savannah." Righteousness said, with gratitude.

Terror looked up at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, Righteousness." Terror said, with the same gratitude that the half red and half yellow emotion gave her.

"Savannah, are you alright? Did you have an accident?" Kendall asked, concerned for her best friend.

Just as Savannah was about to talk to Kendall, Lavender began to speak.

"Ms. Morgan, maybe you should take Savannah inside." Lavender said as she saw the shadow reappear within Savannah's shadow.

Kendall looked down at the gravel road that displayed Savannah's shadow that was growing longer as the sun was shining.

"What...I...I don't believe it. Oh Savannah." Kendall said, concerned as she hurriedly held Savannah's hand and the two were now running together to the loading dock.

As the two were running to the loading dock, the shadow began to disappear and leave out of Savannah's shadow and the shadow was heading off, away from the girl and the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

 **(So, something is now beginning to appear within Savannah's shadow and Lavender seems to know what exactly it is. Though, what could it be? Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed part four and please stay tuned for more.)**


End file.
